Ascension of Ice and Fire
by Dragonking714
Summary: A new Dragon Slayer has entered Fiore, his mission? To help the strongest guild defend against a coming threat that only he and a select few others can stop. However he brings with him a secret that could change the fate of Fairy Tail, but with this be for the better? Or the Worse?


****Ascension of Ice and Fire****

 **Hello Everyone, this is the first story I have done in a while. I did one a while ago but it didn't end well so I'm trying a new one. I think this one will work out a lot better, and I have gotten a lot better at writing so it should be nice. Anyway this is going to be a story that will start just after the events of the Grand Magic Games where my OC is going to enter into Fairy Tail. Yes this is going to be an OC fanfic but it will be good because he isn't going to be overpowered, probably just a bit stronger than the other slayers in Fairy Tail. Included in this will be the pairings NaLu, GaLe, JeEza, and some others that I might throw in for fun. And most importantly this will be an OC x Wendy fanfic, and don't y'all go yelling at me for being something I assure you I am not, there will be one small change to the cannon and that is that Wendy was not on Tenrou island during the S-Class trials making her 19, so go complain to someone else. I feel as though Wendy is a very underrated dragon slayer despite being one of my favorites. Anyway, that's how it is.**

 **This story will include a smarter and stronger Natsu, as well as strong language and future lemons.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. IF I did this wouldn't but an OC fanfiction now would it?**

 **Disclaimer 2: IF YOU DON"T LIKE THE FIC. THEN DO NOT READ IT. DO NOT COMMENT OR REVIEW WITH SOME STUPID REMARK, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR TROLLS. However if you do like it, then please do leave a review. Anyway, on with the chapter...**

 **Chapter 1: The Violet Dragon Enters! Three on One?!**

As the morning sun rose above the mountains, illuminating the large docks with it's bright glow. Resting on the port was a white cruise ship that had appeared at the docks not but minutes before. With a plank connecting the top deck of the ship to the docks, many of the travelers proceeded to leave the ship, some having come back from a trip, some visiting family, while others were here to start a new life for themselves. One of these travelers was a man wearing a long black cloak with his hood up, shadowing his face from the sun and making possible for only those in front of him to see his face. Standing at about six feet tall he slowly walked through the crowed, although many people stared at him, most just moved out of his way, uncaring why he was even wearing the cloak in such hot weather. Once he set foot on the docks, he set his sights on the town in front of him, ready to end this long journey.

That same early morning sun shone brightly on the streets of Magnolia, bathing the cobblestone paths in bright yellow light. The houses of Magnolia were seated close together, leaving small alleyways that allowed their residents to pass through. These residents, whether they be long term renters, or short term visitors, were all still asleep as the sun bathed their houses in the light. One of these houses, a large two story house with orange walls, was home to a familiar face to the residents of the large town. Through one of the windows, streams of light filtered into a rather large room with orange brick walls, a large square table at the center, and a bed sitting under a window at the left hand side of the home. Lying in this bed was a young girl no older than 24 years of age, sleeping soundly under a large white comforter that fit snuggly around her body. Her bright blonde hair was a mess as the light fell upon her closed eyes forcing her to stir from her sleep and move away from the light. "No...Five more minutes..." She said with a groggy voice as she opened her big brown eyes and letting them adjust to the new morning light. With a loud yawn she sat up with slow movements, rolling her head around her neck, eliciting several cracks as her bones and muscles came to life. While sitting up the comforter began to fall down her chest before she grabbed it and lifted it up to cover her chest. Looking over to a clock that she kept hanging on the wall she saw that it was 7:30 in the morning and it was time for her to go into the guild. While keeping her hand on the comforter to keep it covering her chest she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

While standing up she felt her foot hit something soft and looked down to see what it was, also making sure that she wouldn't step on the makeshift cover up. There on the ground was a small red plush dragon on the floor, the sight causing her to smile and bend down to pick it up. Once the dragon was in her hands she placed it next to her pillow on her bed, "stay." She said while turning away and walking over to a door on the other end of the room that led to her bathroom. The inside of the bathroom had light blue walls and a window just above a grey brick bath tub that was about to be filled with steaming hot water, dropping the makeshift towel she walked over to the tub and turned on the water and let it fill up the tub.

After about an hour of washing up and getting ready she stepped out of her house wearing a white and blue blouse that tightly hugged her rather large bust and thin waist. Her short blue skirt stopped just above the middle of her thighs, showing off her long legs. Her dark brown, knee high boots clapped along the cobblestone path towards her guild, a place that she always thought of as a second home, and her guildmates were like a family to her. Not long after leaving her home, she felt a presence behind her, looking back she nearly jumped and fell into the river that ran along the path. Walking towards her was a rather tall man wearing a black cloak, with the hood up covering his face, and the only thing that was visible from the cloak was the hilt of a sword that was shaped like the head of a dragon. Stopping in her tracks she watched the man get closer to her, however he didn't seem to pay her any mind as they simply passed her by, leaving her with a perplexed look on her face.

After having passed Lucy Heartfilia, the man continued down the path they she was walking. However he had not realized that he had passed her, completely focused on following the scent of the person he was trying to find. Finally after another ten minutes of walking, he saw the Fairy Tail guild building, and actually felt some anxiousness as he stood at the doors of the building. "Finally...I will get to meet you...Natsu Dragneel..." His voice was calm and focused as he walked up to the large wooden doors, the sounds of fighting could be heard no the other side of the door and as he placed a hand on the doors he could feel them pulse and thud from the intensity of the fight that he knew was occurring on the inside of the building. Using little effort he pushed open the doors and almost immediately he had to duck from a bottle being thrown at his head, although it was unlikely that this was an intentional throw and that bottles were just flying due to the fight. The said fight was one that seemed to take up the entirety of the guilds mages as almost everyone could be seen fighting one or multiple people at a time. By what he figured was a bar, there were was a scarlet haired girl wearing silver colored armor brutally attacking the other mages, while the white haired bar made simply watched her go at it with the mages. When he felt a cold wind pass by him he looked over to see a man in only his boxers sending ice magic attacks at a large, muscular man who was blocking most of them. A loud roar was the last thing that caught his attention as he looked to the center to see two men, both about the same height and age, standing back to back letting their auras flare up as they fought off many other mages. One of the two men, with a red flaming aura had pink hair and was wearing a black vest with a white, scale like, scarf. While the other had spikey black hair and several visible metal piercings, he had a green aura. "So this is Fairy Tail..."

"Alright maggots stop! Natsu Gajeel! Stop the fighting!" Yelled a loud voice from the upper level of the guild. Upon further inspection the cloaked man saw two men standing on the top steps of the stairwell that led up to the guilds second level. The first man, and the source of the voice was a short elderly man with a bald head and a golden jacket, as he descended down the stairway the second man, much younger than his counterpart, followed him down, brushing back some yellow hair that feel into his eyes. "It seems we have a guest." Spoke the elderly man as he passed the two mages who had been at the center of the fight but were now standing at attention and focusing their eyes on the new man at the guild doors. It was strange however, they didn't seem like they were simply watching them like they others, they were sizing him up and it wasn't long until he felt a similar stare on his left side but he didn't look, he didn't have to in order to know who it was.

"Hello there, I am Makarov, the guild master of this establishment, what can I do for you son?" Asked the elderly man as he walked up to the young man and held out his hand for him to shake. The man finally brought his hands up and took off his hood revealing his young face, no more than 21 years of age. There were several features on his face that were striking, the two most noticeable were his shoulder length fire red hair that had an icy blue streak that took up about and inch thick space on the right side of his head, and his dichromatic eyes, the left one had a deep blue tinge to it that turned into an icy blue when it got to the pupil, while his right one was a crimson color that turned fire red at the pupil. Another feature that caught peoples attention was a large scar that started just under his left eye and went down, crossing over the edge of his lips, and ending at the base of his chin.

The younger man shook the hand of the and with a calm voice said one of the most shocking things any of the mages in Fairy Tail had heard. "I am here to challenge Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Laxus Drayer to a sparring match."

Silence filled the guild as everyone watched the young man with shocked eyes and gaping mouths, unsure of what to say, or even think. However the said dragon slayers were watching the man intently, unsure of what the young man wanted to accomplish by challenging three if the strongest mages in the guild. Makarov as well was shocked by the request and tried to stutter out a response before Laxus cut in and stepped up, "why are you challenging us? There is no way you could take on all three of us at one time." Said the Lightning Dragon Slayer as the other two followed him, the Sky Dragon Slayer Wend Marvel could be seen standing a little ways away, watching and wondering why he only wanted to face the three other dragon slayers and not her.

"I am issuing a challenge to you three because I have been tasked with a mission: Give aid to the strongest guild in Fiore. However I am unable to do this if I can't defeat the strongest mages." As he spoke he took off his cloak revealing a black button down shirt with golden fringe along the buttons. He wore a grey undershirt with a pair of black khaki pants and a black tire. On his hip was a katana sword, sheathed I'm a violet colored scabbard. It's handle was carved into the shape of a roaring dragons head, its eyes appearing to be made of some form of crystal. "My name is Aaron, I hope you accept my challenge."

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus all exchanged glances as they listened to the challenger, not a word was spoken, but it was clear that they all agreed on something. The first to move was Natsu as he jumped forwards, aiming a punch at Aaron who merely jumped back, dodging the attack. Out of the corner of his eye Aaron saw a metal pole swinging at his left side, while in the air he forced himself into a back flip, pulling his legs into his chest as the pole swinging below him. He knew what was coming next as he could feel the air around him filling with electricity. Within the next instant Laxus appeared behind Aaron surrounded in yellow lightning, he had a lightning covered hand running through the air, aiming to strike the challenger in the face. With no time to get away from the punch Aaron crossed his arms over his face and took the attack, falling back to the ground. At first the three dragon slayers thought they had defeated him, only to see Aaron standing up, a blue glow surrounding him. "Damn...that is one strong punch Laxus..." All of the mages were completely shocked that this unknown man could take such a powerful attack, let alone without a scratch. As Aaron looked around him he saw that he was in a triangle created by the three dragon slayers and smiled at it. Slamming his hand on the ground sending bursts of icicles toward all three of the mages forcing them to jump to the side.

"Ice magic..." Said a familiar topless ice mage as he saw the attack.

While the mages were in the air Aaron spun on his hand and created waves of flames that shot towards the slayers. "Now Fire?" Natsu thought upon seeing the attack, although he wasn't deterred by it, he simply ate the flames that headed towards him, while his teammates just blocked and dodged the attacks. When the flames had died down Aaron jumped back up and looked at the three who were now looking at him, seemingly shocked that he actually was handling all three of them at once, but none of them were ok with this. Gajeel was the first to move, his right arm shifted into a long iron blade with jagged teeth and thrust it towards the challenger, the **Iron Dragon's Sword** spell. Quickly Aaron let his right hand drop down to his own sword, in a reverse grip he drew the blade upwards and blocked the thrusts, sparks flying as they collided. Despite the block the sheer force of the attack forced Aaron back a few steps putting him in range of Natsu's next attack. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " Screamed the Fire Dragon as he ran at Aaron and threw a flaming punch at Aaron, who on instinct covered his hand in ice and held it up, blocking the attack. Now Aaron was stuck in the middle of the two dragons, Gajeel's sword's teeth now spinning like a chainsaw and sending sparks flying as he pushed against the other man's sword, while Natsu kept adding flames into the punch pushing against the ice that covered Aaron's hand. It didn't take a genius to know whose attack was coming next as Laxus was in the air within seconds of Natsu's attack connecting. " **Lightning Dragon's Jaw** " Said the Lightning Mage as he clasped his hands together above his head and brought them down, aiming for Aaron's head.

Feeling the pressure Aaron decided it was time to start fighting seriously, moving his foot back in a circle, forcing his body into a spinning motion, a violet magic aura surrounded him as he gripped Natsu's hand and pulled him closer, while moving back his sword and pulling Gajeel along with him. With his momentum now making him spin on his feet, His aura flared up more, his body now becoming covered in violet flames that seemed to have the texture of ice as they burned around him. " **Icefire Dragon's Violet Spiral** " Shouted the now revealed dragon slayer and the violet flames exploded outwards, creating a violently spinning sphere made of the flames that sent the other three dragon slayers flying backwards, skidding to a stop and staring in awe at the mage, who was still covered in his violet aura. No one knew what to say, even the guild master was shocked that this man even existed let alone actually standing where he was.

"What...just..." Was all that Makarov could stutter out before Natsu stood up and walked over to Aaron, with a glaring look in his eye. The air became tense as everyone watched what Natsu would do, knowing how strong he could be when he was serious, even Aaron kept his guard up, ready to fully let loose. However this never came to fruition as Natsu smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said in a cheery voice that caused everyone to sweat drop, including Aaron who let his aura die down and shook the man's hand with his own warm smile, causing everyone to cheer at their newest recruit.


End file.
